happypetstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Pet
Your pet is the character that you play as in Happy Pet Story, and they can be customized to your liking. Visit Barnie's salon, tap on her, and select "I'm ready for a makeover!" to customize your pet's physical features. Visit Tira's clothes shop to buy clothing for your pet. Another feature you can customize is your pet's greeting. This can be done by tapping your pet's icon at the bottom of the screen. You can save your pet's appearance (physical and clothing) with "Magic Mirrors". They are located in Barnie 's shop. A step by step guide is listed below. 1. Go to Barnie's Shop. 2. Head to the tears curtains, under the sign that says Magic Mirrors! 3. Tap on an empty mirror (you can tell it's empty if the curtains or closed) or a mirror with a look you want to replace 4. Spend 750 coins to replace the look Inventory Your pet has an inventory. You can access it by tapping the arrow on the side of your screen, and then the chest button. 4 tabs will show, as well as the amount of space you have in your inventory. Try to have at least 5 slots in your inventory, to recieve quest items and to fish. ' The first tab is a chair, or the Decoration tab. It has all of your "furniture" items, such as a Book or Simple Door. These can be placed in Your House. The second tab is a shirt, or the Clothes tab. It contains every wearable item, such as a Roundneck Gray Tee. Furniture, these can be placed in your house. You can also wear them. To wear your items, tap on your pet's portrait, which is next to your Fever bar, amount of gems and amount of coins and underneath your level and XP. It should take you to a menu showing your Home Points, Pet's Name, and some slots around a picture of your pet with their Greeting. You can also set your greeting here by pressing the Set a Greeting! button and chosing a greeting. Tap on an empty slot, and it will take you to your inventory, under the Clothes tab. Chose the clothing you'd like to wear by tapping it and tapping the Use button. Your pet should be wearing the item. You can remove it at anytime by replacing it with a different item or tapping the slot it's in and tapping Remove. The next tab is an apple, or the Food tab. It has all your food items on you at the time, such as a Red Apple. '''Always keep food on you in case your pet gets hungry (getting to it). Food items stack, so collect a large amount of a food apple (like Grapes) and sell them for lots of money. '''Food can also be placed in your house, though it will place the entire stack and show how many are in the stack. Finally, is the Fish tab which, you guessed it! Is a fish. It contains all the fish you have caught when Fishing. Fish can't be eaten, but can be put up in your house like a decoration. '''Fish are NOT considered furniture, so will sell less at Philip's furniture store. Instead, sell them to Maggie at the cafe. ' Every item can be sold at stores (Tira's Store, Maggie's Cafe, Philip's Store, & Barnie's Store) for coins. '''Diamond items always sell for coins. Hunger Over time, if your pet hasn't eaten, your pet will look like it's in pain and will walk slower. It's hungry and needs to be fed food. To eat food, to to your inventory and to to the Food tab. Select the food you wish to eat and tap on it. Tap the Eat button. A purple bar with an apple at the start should appear and, as your pet eats the food, will go up a disappear. Keep eating until full or your pet no longer looks in pain when you walk. Food is bought at the Cafe, appears in Fruit Trees (fruit only), or as a common award from quests. Category:WIP Category:Your Pet